


Backscratching

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: What's a best friend for?





	Backscratching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



"Aye, that hits the spot, doesn't it? We'll be avoiding _that_ patch of useless fishwharf next time ..."

Syldra's response was a relieved hiss and a headbutt that nearly took Faris off her feet. She grabbed for a foreflipper, laughing, knife tumbling to the sand. She'd kicked the bucket over, but what odds? It just had barnacles in it. Wretched things, trying to burrow into Syldra's scales ...

Ah, but the sun was dropping lower and the men were surely restless. Faris scooped up her kit, clambered up the scaly shoulder, laughed at fangs nibbling her hair.

"Come on, let's be going."


End file.
